April Fool joke gone bad
by Leslie Anne
Summary: This is my first Walker story. Of course it's got Syd & Gage. Please R & R. Thanks


April Fool Joke  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was suppose to have been just another routine day at the Rangers Company B Headquarters. But, by the end of the day two of the Rangers were going to get a practical joke played on them. Rangers Francis Gage and his partner Sydney Cooke had just came through the door when Ranger Jimmy Trivette stopped them.  
  
"Hold on you two. Walker's got another assignment for the two of you." Trivette told them. Syd could hear Gage let out a groan. "Not another one Trivette!! We just came off of one that lasted nearly 3 weeks! Can't Walker find someone else??" Gage asked. Trivette shook his head. "Sorry guys, but Walker wants the both of you to handle this one personally." Trivette said.  
  
"Where's Walker?" Syd asked. "He's in his office waiting to fill you in." Trivette said, trying to keep a straight face. Ranger Cordell Walker had filled Trivette in on the joke he was going to play on Gage and Syd. "Think you can play along without giving it away?" Walker asked. "I'll try Walker. Boy, I wish I could be a little bird and see the looks on their faces when they get to where they're going." Trivette said with a laugh.  
  
Syd looked at Gage. "Well, we're not going to know what it is by standing here." Syd said as her and Gage walked over to Walker's closed door and knocked. "Come on in you two." Walker said as the two came in. Gage closed the door behind him. Trivette had to leave the area. He was nearly ready to bust out laughing.  
  
Alex Cahill-Walker seen Trivette outside the building as she pulled up. She noticed his face expression. "Everything okay Jimmy?" Alex asked as she walked up to him. Trivette was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer her right away. He held up his hand. Finally, about 5 minutes later, he stopped laughing long enough to tell Alex what Walker had planned for Syd and Gage.  
  
"Why in the world would Cordell do that?" Alex asked in a curious voice. "Alex, what is today? April 1st. April Fool's Day. He's going to have them drive out to that old house in the south part of town. The one that is said to be 'haunted'?" Trivette told her. Alex stood there as she started to chuckle. Just then, she saw both Gage and Syd coming out the door.  
  
"Why the long faces?" Alex asked, not letting on she already knew about the joke. Gage looked at her as they walked past and got into Gage's car and left. Alex gave Trivette a surprised look. "He almost looked mad enough to bite nails." Alex said as her and Trivette walked into the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Gage was heading to the place. "I can't believe Walker would send us way out there to check out some old house. We're Texas Rangers, not ghost busters." Gage complained. Syd nodded her head. "Maybe he had his reasons Gage. I agree with you on one thing. We're Texas Rangers and not ghost busters. Besides, you're not afraid of ghosts are you?" Syd asked as she glanced over at him.  
  
Gage shook his head. "Nah, besides, there's no such thing as ghosts. At least not that I know of. You're not scared are you?" Gage asked. Syd sat there in silence as if pondering the question. "Well? What's your answer to the question I just asked." Gage asked as they pulled up in front of the place. "I'm not scared." Syd shot back as they got out of the car.  
  
It had been rumored throughout Dallas that the house was haunted by ghost of some previous owners who died under mysterious circumstances. The two walked up to the front door. "Man, I wonder when this yard was last mowed? Looks like a jungle." Gage commented as they walked up the steps. "Probably since the last owners died." Syd said as she raised her hand to knock on the door.  
  
Just then, the door swung open by itself. Gage gave Syd a surprised look. "How'd you do that?" Gage asked in a surprised voice. "I don't know. Must have been magic." Syd said as the two cautiously walked into the house. Cobwebs hung from everything and everywhere. They had only gone a few steps when the front door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Yikes!" Gage yelled as they both jumped at the sound of the slamming door. "Gage! Did you have to slam the front door like that?" Syd scolded. "Wasn't me that slammed it. The door shut by itself." Gage said as he walked over to the door. He tried to open the door, but found it was locked. "I think we're in trouble. The front door is locked." Gage told her.  
  
"That's impossible." Syd said as she came over to try. She turned the knob, but the door refused to open. "I think you're right Gage. Come on, let's see if there's another way out of this place. It's starting to give me the creeps." Syd said as they tried to find another way out of the house. 


End file.
